Ithorianer
Die Ithorianer sind eine Spezies vom Planten Ithor, der im Ottega-System im Mittleren Rand liegt. Ihre Kultur ist von starkem ökologischem Bewusstsein und Pazifismus geprägt. Der Erhalt der Natur und der Schutz allen Lebens hat für sie höchste Priorität. Als Zeichen dieser Überzeugung, die sie "Gesetz des Lebens" nennen, leben sie selbst nicht auf der Oberfläche ihres Planeten, um sein Ökosystem nicht zu stören, sondern in über der Oberfläche kreisenden sogenannten "Herdenschiffen". Von Außenweltlern werden Ithorianer aufgrund ihres Aussehens gelegentlich als "Hammerköpfe" bezeichnet, was von ihnen jedoch als Beleidigung und Diskriminierung empfunden wird. Biologie Die Ithorianer zählen biologisch betrachtet wie auch die Menschen und zahlreiche andere Spezies der Galaxis zu den Säugetieren. Sie haben zwei große, seitlich vom Kopf abstehende Augen und zwei Münder an den beiden Seiten ihres Halses, sowie vier Kehlen. Dadurch sprechen sie in einem seltsamen Stereoeffekt und bringen eine Sprache hervor, die aufgrund ihres musikalischen, mehrtonigen Klanges als eine der schönsten Sprachen der Galaxis gilt. Gleichzeitig sprechen die meisten Ithorianer Basic, um sich mit den Angehörigen anderer Spezies verständigen zu können. Ihre Ernährung ist rein pflanzlich, was jedoch eher kulturelle als biologische Gründe hat. Männliche und weibliche Ithorianer sind für Außenstehende optisch nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Lebensweise und Kultur Ithorianer sind stark pazifistisch ausgerichtet und reine Pflanzenfresser, da der Respekt vor jeglichen Lebensformen in ihrer Kultur sehr ausgeprägt ist. Für jede Pflanze, die sie verzehren, pflanzen sie zwei neue an. Sie verehren eine Gottheit, die sie "Mutter Dschungel" nennen. Ihr zu Ehren haben sie sich dem Grundsatz verschrieben, die Natur so wenig wie möglich zu belasten oder zu verändern. Dabei folgen sie strikt einem Kodex, den sie "Gesetz des Lebens" nennen. Um den Erhalt ihrer Umgebung zu gewährleisten, betreten sie ihren Planeten so gut wie nie, sondern leben in sogenannten "Herdenschiffen", die über der Oberfläche schweben. Das größte Herdenschiff ist die Tafanda Bay. Diese Schiffe sind gigantische, eigene Welten mit Industriekomplexen, Wohnbereichen, Handels- und Kulturzentren. thumb|left|Der Ithorianer Chodo Habat, Leiter des Restaurierungsprojekts auf [[Telos]] Innerhalb ihrer Herden sind die Ithorianer stark auf den Erhalt des Gemeinwohls und auf Harmonie bedacht und jeder von ihnen ist bestrebt, stets zum Wohle der Gesellschaft zu handeln und seinen Mit-Ithorianern zu helfen. Einige wenige Ithorianer verlassen ihre Herdenschiffe, weil sie "dem Ruf von Mutter Dschungel" folgen. Sie begeben sich auf die Oberfläche des Planeten und üben dort eine Art Priesterfunktion aus, jedoch kehren diese Ithorianer niemals wieder zu ihrer Herde zurück. Alle fünf Jahre kommen sämtliche Herdenschiffe zur großen Versammlung zusammen. Sie verbinden die Schiffe mit einem komplizierten Netzwerk aus Brücken und Plattformen zum größten Herdenschiff miteinander. Neben den vielen Feierlichkeiten dieser Zusammenkunft stehen auch politische Diskussionen der Herdenführer über alle wichtigen gesellschaftlichen Angelegenheiten auf dem Programm. Für Touristen ist das die einmalige Gelegenheit, alle Schiffe auf einmal zu sehen und auch jene betrachten zu können, die sonst nicht öffentlich zugänglich sind. Auch dienen diese Treffen der Förderung des Kontakts von Mitgliedern unterschiedlicher Herden, die gewährleisten, dass die Ithorianer Partner kennenlernen und auf diese Weise dafür sorgen, dass ihre Spezies nicht ausstirbt. thumb|right|Eine weibliche Ithorianerin Als eine im hohen Maße ökologiebewusste Spezies haben die Ithorianer gelernt, in Koexistenz mit ihrer Umwelt zu leben und entwickelten eine heilige Beziehung zu allen lebenden Daseinsformen. Dies zeigt sich auch in ihren großen Archenschiffen. Sie sind so entwickelt, dass sie allen Arten von Lebewesen Lebensraum bieten, indem sie im Rumpf des Schiffes jede nur erdenkliche Umgebung in verschiedenen Biosphären simulierten. Wenn Ithorianer andere Welten besuchen, achten sie auch dort streng darauf, das dortige Ökosystem nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Ithorianer üben aufgrund ihrer pazifistischen Einstellung nur Berufe aus, in denen sie keinen anderen Lebewesen schaden und die die Harmonie in der Gesellschaft nicht stören. Einige Ithorianer wurden Jedi, weil diese Philosophie der Erhaltung des Friedens sich sehr gut mit der ithorianischen Weltanschauung deckt. Typische Berufe sind auch die des Diplomaten und Vermittlers, weil sie aufgrund ihres Harmoniebedürfnisses stets bemüht sind, Konflikte aus der Welt zu schaffen. Sie gelten als sehr talentierte Verhandler. Viele Ithorianer sind als Händler, Heiler, Ökologen, Biologen oder Forscher tätig. Ein Spezialgebiet ist die Wiederherstellung der Ökosysteme zerstörter Welten, für die sie als absolute Fachleute gelten. Ithorianer reisen gerne und sind kontaktfreudig, so dass sie häufig mit anderen Spezies Umgang pflegen. Auch dieses liegt in ihrer Kultur begründet, da ihrer Ansicht nach der Austausch von Wissen, Gütern und Technologie dem gegenseitigen Verständnis und der Wahrung des Friedens dient. Heimatwelt thumb|left|Der Heimatplanet Ithor Die ithorianische Heimatwelt Ithor ist von dichten, üppigen Wäldern und Dschungeln bewachsen und hat ein tropisches Klima. Der Boden ihres Planeten ist den Ithorianern heilig, weshalb ihre Herdenschiffe auf Repulsoren über den Wäldern schweben. Das besondere an den Wäldern sind die sogenannten Bafforrbäume, welche es nur auf Ithor gibt. Diese Bäume verfügen über ein Kollektivbewusstsein und haben somit eine Art von Intelligenz erlangt, weswegen sie von den Ithorianern ebenfalls als heilige Objekte verehrt werden. Je mehr Bäume es in dem Hain gibt, umso intelligenter werden sie. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde Ithor von den Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen. Die Eindringlinge nahmen massiven Einfluss auf das Ökosystem des Planeten, das sie so stark veränderten, dass Ithor unbewohnbar wurde. Nach dem Abzug der Invasoren reisten ithorianische Wissenschaftler auf die Oberfläche, um Wege zu finden, das zerstörte Ökosystem wiederherzustellen und den vergifteten Boden zu reinigen. Die Forschungen kamen nur langsam voran, da die Zerstörungen so großes Ausmaß hatten, so dass die Ithorianer mit der Suche nach einer neuen Heimatwelt begannen. Diese Heimat fanden sie schließlich - dank der Unterstützung durch Leia Organa Solo - auf dem Planeten Borao. Die meisten Ithorianer ließen sich auf dem neuen Planeten nieder, während ein Teil in den Herdenschiffen verblieb, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wiederherstellungsversuche der Wissenschaftler eines Tages doch Erfolg zeigten und sie nach Ithor zurückkehren konnten. Geschichte Die Ithorianer gelten als eine der ersten raumfahrenden Spezies der Galaxis. Ihre interstellaren Schiffe konstruierten sie auf der Grundlage ihrer im Orbit verkehrenden Herdenschiffe. Dazu waren keine größeren Veränderungen des Bauplanes notwendig; die weltraumtauglichen Versionen waren nichts anderes als mit Hyperantrieb ausgestattete Herdenschiffe. Innerhalb ihrer Schiffe ahmten sie die Atmosphäre ihrer Heimatwelt nach und schufen auf diese Weise an Bord ihrer Schiffe ganze Dschungelbereiche, Wetterphänomene und ein funktionierendes Ökosystem mit Flora und Fauna. Zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik waren es die Ithorianer, die die in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen und dem Zweiten Sith-Krieg zerstörten Planeten wie z.B. Telos wieder herzustellen versuchten. Zu diesem Zweck errichteten sie ein neues Ökosystem aus Pflanzen und besonders widerstandsfähigen Tieren, die sie unter anderem von Onderon importierten, das für seine anpassungsfähigen Tierarten bekannt ist. thumb|left|Die ithorianische Delegation im [[Galaktischer Senat|Galaktischen Senat]] Ithor war Mitglied der Republik, hielt sich jedoch zeitlebens aus Konflikten heraus. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs schlossen sich einige wenige von ihnen der Rebellion an. Im Zuge dieses Konflikts erfuhr das Imperium von agrar- und gentechnischen Informationen, deren Geheimnis durch die ithorianische Religion geschützt wurde. Da eine doppelkehlige Stimme nur sehr schwer nachzuahmen ist, hatte das Imperium Schwierigkeiten, geeignete Spione zu finden, denen es möglich war, die Archivabteilung der Tafanda Bay zu infiltrieren. Kein Ithorianer mit Selbstachtung würde das geheiligte Vertrauen von "Mutter Dschungel" missbrauchen. Daraufhin errichtete das Imperium eine Blockade um den Planeten und richtete durch orbitales Bombardement schwere Zerstörungen an, wobei sogar Teile des heiligen Waldes vernichtet wurden. Ein Ithorianer konnte das nicht mit ansehen und lieferte ihnen die Daten, so dass das Imperium die Blockade abbrach und Ithor fortan in Ruhe ließ. Der Ithorianer hieß Momaw Nadon und wurde von seinem Volk nach Tatooine verbannt. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde ihre Heimatwelt zerstört, obwohl sie mit ihren dichten Dschungeln und dem naturbelassenen Zustand eigentlich dem Ideal der Yuuzhan Vong entsprach. Dieses kam daher, dass die Pollen der einheimischen Bäume negativen Einfluss auf die Rüstungen der Krieger nahmen und deren Wachstum so anregten, dass sie ihre Träger töteten. Aus Wut darüber wurde der Planet zerstört. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Ithorianer wurden von Designer und Concept Artist Ron Cobb für die Cantina-Szenen in Eine neue Hoffnung entwickelt. Da sich diese Spezies bei Fans großer Beliebtheit erfreute, erhielten sie zudem in Die dunkle Bedrohung und Angriff der Klonkrieger einen Gastauftritt. In der Zeichentrickserie Clone Wars bekamen sie erstmalig einen größeren Auftritt in Form des Jedi Roron Corobb. Sein Name ist eine Hommage an den ursprünglichen Erfinder der Spezies, Ron Cobb. Quellen *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *Ithorianer in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Spezies en:Ithorian nl:Ithorian pl:Ithorianie ru:Иторианцы fi:Ithorialaiset